Weak Cherry Blossoms
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Unknown to anyone, Sasuke returns to Konoha with only one purpose, to kill Sakura. But nothing that he could do could make him kill her.


Weak Cherry Blossoms

**Weak Cherry Blossoms.**

**Summery: ** Unknown to anyone, Sasuke returns to Konoha with only one purpose, to kill Sakura. But nothing that he could do could make him kill her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**Note: **This takes place a little while after Shippuden begins

The peach coloured blossom swayed in the cool morning breeze and a small petal fell off one of the flowers, it danced in the air and landed onto a girl's pale nose.

She opened her eyes and sat up, Haruno Sakura blinked trying to remember what had happened, she then gave a small laugh as she remembered that she had been training in the early morning and must have dozed off.

She wiped the petal off her nose and looked up at the cherry blossom tree above her, this was her favourite time of day, when the sun had just risen and a cool morning breeze was about, this could only mean that the spring day ahead was going to be good.

She slowly stood up and walked towards the cherry blossom tree and pulled one of the flowers off the branch, she held it in her palm and watched as the wind got underneath the flower and broke it up into small petals, the wind pulled them away from her hand and they curled round her body and landed on the ground.

Sakura lay back down on the smooth grass and closed her eyes, she had grown in the past years, her former young body had changed to resemble that of a sixteen year old and her roughly cut hair had grown slightly into a more sleeker look however she still kept it fairly short, that way it wouldn't get in her way.

Sakura placed a hand behind her head and closed her eyes again, she had gotten up so early to train that her tiredness had started to affect her. 'Well a few more minutes resting couldn't hurt anyone' Sakura thought and she drifted off into a sweet sleep.

As she slept, someone jumped onto the cherry blossom tree making some of the petals fall off and land next to Sakura, the person in the tree had blood red eyes and was glaring at Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha was glaring at Sakura; he was staring at her as if she was Itachi, as if she had done something horrible to him.

The truth is, she had. Ever since that day when Sasuke left Konoha she had been on his mind, everyday her teary face would appear in his mind and that would make him feel guilty, guilty that he left her alone, after three years of feeling nothing but guilt he had finally come to a conclusion. He had decided to return to Konoha and without anyone knowing it was him, he would kill Sakura Haruno.

This was the only way to stop him feeling like this, if she was no longer there then he would not feel the need to go back and to help her, it was simple.

Sasuke pulled the long sword out from behind his back, it was quite good that he had found her sleeping; if she was awake then this could have been a lot harder.

He took aim from the branch; if he jumped down next to her then there was a chance that he would wake her up, Sasuke grunted proudly.

No more, no more would he see her face, for him she would be erased from his mind completely, he drew his arm back and was about to let go when…

Another gust of wind drifted down towards Sakura making her hair dance in the breeze, the petals that had fallen on the grass earlier had also been pulled back up, they circled her body lazily and landed back down next to her sleeping body.

Sasuke froze at the sight of this, he had not taken much notice in the change of Sakura but now everything seemed to stand out for him, her face looked a lot more structured and more angelic, her body had defiantly changed, even though it wasn't a big change it was still something Sasuke noticed, she had to be about sixteen now and she defiantly looked the part. She looked more beautiful than before…

Sasuke blinked and tried to shake it all off, no this wasn't the time to notice how much she had changed and how perfect she looked, he had to kill her, she was the reason why he was weak, why he was getting stronger, it was all her fault, the sword needed to go through her now or she will never go away.

But was that the only way? Maybe she wasn't the cause for his weakness, she was simply a harmless distraction that Sasuke needed to get over, even if he did kill her, she would always be there and her eyes would still stay in his mind, the ones with tears pouring out of.

Sasuke placed a hand to his head; two sides of him were trying to get him to do what they wanted, one was telling him to kill her, to get it over with while the other was telling him to let go of the sword and to admit he had feelings for her.

He looked back down at Sakura; her pink hair looked slightly ruffled from the wind. That was another change; her hair looked more feminine and longer. Sakura smiled in her sleep and moved her thin legs closer towards her body.

This did it for Sasuke, with his mind made up he drew back his arm again and took aim, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Sorry…Sakura" He whispered and he let go of the sword…

There was a thud and birds scattered out of the trees, Sasuke looked shocked and horrified, he looked down at the body on the floor, "I'm…too…weak"

Sakura was still lying on the floor sleeping, that's right, Sasuke couldn't do it. He had thrown his sword into a nearby tree and left it there, he couldn't kill her, if he killed her then he wouldn't be the same again. Sakura was his weakness, his light, every time he would be prepared to do something that was seen as sinister or evil, he only needed a thought of her to stop him from doing something like that. That was why he couldn't get stronger; she would stop him without realizing it.

But still he loved her for it, she would bring him from the dark and put him back into the light, Sasuke took a deep breath and jumped off the branch, he landed next to her trying not to wake her. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I know I haven't been there for you and I know you miss me…I miss you too but you have to understand. I have something I need to do and I don't know how long it will take but I will be back for you" Sasuke started.

Sakura was still sleeping but Sasuke carried on, it would be easier this way and he hoped that she would still be able to hear every word he would have to say.

"Sakura…you are my weakness, my light, you always bring me back into the light, you rescue me from my evil ways…but I'm not quite ready to return to the light, leave me in the dark for a little while longer and I will come back for you…I promise" He finished.

Sasuke then lent in closer to Sakura until his lips met hers, a tender kiss was then shared between the two, Sasuke tried to make the kiss very sly and soft so that Sakura would not notice.

After a few minutes Sasuke stood up, he pulled his sword out from the tree and placed it back behind his back; he then jumped back onto the trees and leapt away, back to his hideout.

A little while later Sakura woke up, she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked back up at the tree, she had just had one the strangest dreams of her life, Sasuke was there and he was saying all these things to her, thing like she was his light and weakness and then at the end, he kissed her.

Sakura gave a small sigh as she realized that this would never happen, it would only happen in her dreams.

She slowly stood up, "The day that something like that would happen will be the day that Naruto stops saying 'believe it'".

Sakura laughed to herself and walked back to the village, still not knowing that everything that she had dreamed of, had really happened…

**This was just another random SasuSaku one-shot I thought of, I hope you all enjoy it, Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
